Aishiteru Forever
by Yuki Kamitoki
Summary: They met under the brightest star at the darkest hour, with only their fear holding them apart, with only their love keeping them together.


Aishiteru Forever  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any characters that will appear in this story.  
  
I just thought of this idea today and wanted to write it down before I forget it. Actually I wrote this in a long time, but just didn't post it yet. Actually, forget what I wrote. Completely do not understand it.  
  
This story is dedicated to my friend, even though she probably won't like it. Since romance does not interest her.  
  
Anyway enjoy!  
  
**********  
  
Prologue: Love and Pain  
  
Love was the most absurd thing anyone ever mentioned or fell into because it wasn't real. It was just something that occupied your time when nothing else would. Sure I believe in love for family and friends but for someone who you didn't know before? It was stupid! And I believed that until he came into my life.  
  
A person completely unknown and mysterious with beautiful blue eyes was he. He was almost everything that I wasn't, an opposite you could say. And I don't know why or how what happened, happened. But as they say opposites attract. But I never thought that would come true.  
  
He wasn't someone who would talk much I could say, and I was a… well, I was a talker. He likes to read and I hated reading. He didn't like sports that much, but I loved it. Doesn't he sound like a nerd? But in truth, he wasn't. He was much more. Listen to me, I sound like those people in love. Talking, seeing, hearing, feeling the deep feelings at work.  
  
There were so many differences he and I shared that I couldn't understand why I fell for him. It couldn't have been because of his appearance; after all I didn't care much for that. Was it the smile he always gave? The gracefulness that appeared whenever he ran? The gentleness that he gave off?  
  
Life was unfair to put me under the spell that hypnotized people for many periods. Romeo and Juliet, Cleopatra and Anthony, Mickey and Minnie (maybe that wasn't a good example), Beauty and Beast, so many pain and humiliation that had descended upon them because of just one word. Love.  
  
Why was it that love could control everything? But luckily it didn't take control of me yet, but I could feel it. It's starting to work it's magic on me. Not long, will I be turned into those love-sucking people. No longer will I have power over my life. Once those spells take my life over, I will be nothing more than a zombie, a living, walking zombie.  
  
What else could happen? I could be happy, no that wasn't an option. There weren't any options that I could choose. None at all.  
  
**********  
  
The lights were out, except for the ones on the street, and everything was quiet. No sounds were heard. There was a round bench closing onto a light. The ice was sleek and shiny, as if someone had polished and polished it again. Many portal rooms were near the ice, where people kept their belongings.  
  
No cars were insight, as well as people. The whole place was something that people could only wish for as their own. But sadly it wasn't owned by anyone.  
  
A magical place was that. A place where people could find their soul mates and hopefully live forever together. But that was only a one in a lifetime chance. It wasn't possible to find someone and live forever with that person.  
  
However, fate decided that it was possible that day. That day, fate made it workable for these two young people. These two people were destined.  
  
**********  
  
"No… no… come back. Don't go!" a young girl slowly fell down as the reality of the events registered into her mind. They were gone, never coming back again. She won't be able to see him again. His smile would never be the first thing she saw when she woke up. His hands would never take hold of her when she was scared. She would never hear his reassuring voice again when she was in trouble.  
  
Her mind was in a jumble with so many confusing thoughts. Who said that the bends in the roads were exciting? He was taken from her by the bends of the road. He disappeared from site by the bends.  
  
It was ironically that she would actually care about that considering how she always believed that as long as friendship is between two people, the distance wouldn't matter. But she never thought that it would be in her situation.  
  
Once again, another friend slipped away from her hands. Another friend never returning again. Wasn't life fair?  
  
Small droplets of tears dripped from her eyes and onto her face.  
  
Life wasn't fair.  
  
Huge grasps of sobs took over her body.  
  
Life just wasn't fair.  
  
Her small petit arms wrapped around her legs, offering warmth to the drizzling rain.  
  
"LIFE ISN'T FAIR!!!" her shout echoed around the neighborhood.  
  
  
  
The citizens hearing her call, sighed in sadness. They could sympathize with her, they could feel her distress, but they couldn't help her. They couldn't stop her from what people hated most, pain.  
  
  
  
A young man, probably old enough to be a father, looked on with sorrow. It was hard enough to lose a mother you've never seen before, but to lose a best friend that could keep secrets hidden in the soul was even harder. She was right, life wasn't fair, but that didn't mean that you couldn't learn from them. However she was to young to understand that life works that way. They give you pain before they give you happiness.  
  
Step by step, he walked toward the weeping girl.  
  
  
  
End of Prologue  
  
Aren't you frustrated at me that the stories I write are always shadowed? I didn't mean to do that, but it's just more interesting if the characters aren't all revealed yet, at least most of them at the same time, or something. Did you just get what I wrote? I don't think I do. Anyway, review!  
  
^_^ 


End file.
